


I’ll See You In 40

by cupidcheng



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: FLUFF !!!!!, M/M, bisexual king sehyoon, byeongkwan christian boi, byeongkwan in Skirts, byeongkwan’s parents suck but sehyoon’s are better so thats good, half innocent byeongkwan, i swear not that much angst, it kinda goes fast, little to no smut (not sure yet), mentions depression lightly (a character has it), sehyoon pink haired scary boi, these bitches need more healthy habits smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidcheng/pseuds/cupidcheng
Summary: “If we could be in love forever, growing old together with a million cats and golden retrievers, would you want that? Or would you rather it be like we are now, too awkward to start a conversation yet kissing in the moonlight every night by your house whenever my father has business trips?”I hope you see me differently than I think you do. And if that is true, I’ll see you soon.”That 40 never came.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I’ll See You In 40

“I love you.”

“No, you do not love me. Please stop. Stop it right now.”

___________________

Byeongkwan’s new in the neighbourhood and meets the ragged Kim Sehyoon that everyone at his new school talks about—but what is it about him that gets everyone so fired up? Is it the holes in his jeans that he refuses to cover up with duct tape or is it the pink hair and the croptop he wears under his zipped-up jacket in the middle of church? Whatever it is, Byeongkwan’s not wanting to be mixed up into it!

___________________

On one of the chilliest Fridays in December, all Byeongkwan could think about was when he was going to FaceTime his best friend Yuchan. He had moved just the week prior and was still settling things in and since they had got the WiFi finally set up, he figured it’d be nice to, but he had been so busy with packets from his new teachers. It was piles upon piles just for one week. Apparently, the school was a lot more stricter with grades and everything and although most kids were Church kids, there were no assigned uniforms as long as everyone stuck to the dress code...

Anyway, it was wild! He had never heard of such a crazy idea as to not having school uniforms. It would be so much easier to just wash the same uniforms and slap them on in the morning than having to figure out ahead of time what he was going to wear and if it looked decent enough for him to go out in public with. But Kim Byeongkwan, somewhere inside, was a little joyful due to it meaning he could look prettier. His older sister who still lived with them until she got her living situation down pat always let him order Harajuka clothes off of cute websites and hid them from their parents when they came in the mail. Either she or him would wait by the mailbox on the specific day it was said to arrive and if it were to be late, they could just say it was hers because they were actually around the same height (5’7 and a half) and practically the same weight.

Today, however... God, the order address said Byeongkwan. Not Byeonghee or anything similar to it. And today, while he was in school and Byeonghee was at the diner she only started working at _on that day._ And God knows how Byeongkwan could muster up the money to even get something like a pink skirt for a gift. It was fucking shameful and he didn’t even know what was happening when he was at school the whole time.

When he was called to the office, an instant dread wavered over him. It was as if a ghost had bones to pick him with and decided to rest a hand over his arms trailing with goosebumps. Light whispers and chuckles were his worst enemy as he turned in the assignment he had been too scared to turn in first although he had been done for at least five minutes, bowed to his teacher, and waddled to his locker with a frown.

_What could it be now? I’ve only been here for a week! I can’t be in trouble now. Is someone dead???_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kim Sehyoon in the seat by the office desk. That’s where you’d wait for the assistant principals to take you into their rooms and scold you for anymore from a whole two minutes up to an hour.

The office lady smiled gingerly. “Byeongkwan, right? Your parents called and said they’ll be here in about a few minutes. You can wait here next to,” she sighed and glared before stacking her papers and continued, “Mister Kim Sehyoon.” After a few seconds, she shook her head and walked off for the moment.

“Hey Kwannie.” As soon as he sat down he cringed. Kim Sehyoon was trouble and nothing but. His new friend, Junhee, warned him all about the things he did. Junhee was another Christian kid—like most at their school—yet he was nice to ‘sinners’ as other people would call them. Byeongkwan really didn’t know what that meant or who they were exactly talking about but he didn’t understand why he’d be so nice. Were they forgiven? He hoped so!

Sehyoon didn’t look too bad…in fact, he was quite pretty. His eyes were bright as the pink in his hair and his skin was tanned almost as if he were to be a bronze statue. He was wearing skinny jeans again, with holes above the knees, and maybe that’s why he was in trouble. Although he didn’t want to look, his thighs were out in the open with all those holes in his jeans and Byeongkwan’s ears tinted the same colour as Sehyoon’s hair. They were—God, why was the boy moving closer??—nice. Yeah, nice. That’s all.

His eyes flickered up to eye-level with him, embarrassed and shameful. “Last time  
I checked, we don’t know each other. Why are you so close?” It was confusing and hurt his heart. Sehyoon was practically close enough to steal his first kiss. That couldn’t happen though, right? That was…why would he do that? Could boys do that? He wasn’t sure. Whenever he asked his mother at a young age out of curiosity, she would tell him to shut up about it so he assumed that wasn’t how the world worked.

“You’re so oblivious. It’s truly endearing.” And he tilted his chin down, running a finger across his cheek over to trace his lips. God, Byeongkwan was going to die with his face on fire! Of course the office lady had to be somewhere! He froze up, unable to speak as Sehyoon leaned closer, one hand holding his back and the other with fingers curling through his hair, bringing them closer than they had been to the point where their noses were touching. He had never been so close to someone in his life. What am I doing?

Just as he was about to lean in with him, connect the constellations between them and complete something that had his heart beating irrationally for years, the door to the office slammed open and Byeongkwan bumped his head against Sehyoon’s forehead accidentally before jumping up and wiping his jeans off.

“Kim Byeongkwan, what the fuck were you doing?” His father stood there, ready to slap the pink-haired boy in the face while daggers floated in his stare.

Sehyoon scratched at the nape of his neck rather sheepishly, offering a grin among the other deadly things he could’ve sent. “Sir, please do believe that I was only helping him get an eyelash off his face.” The balls of his feet went up and down instead of staying still, the boy leaning against the wall and not knowing where to put his hands as he moved them every few seconds.

Byeongkwan’s father was always an angry man. Some of his family said he was born angry, his brows fixed and screaming at the top of his lungs only mere minutes later. Byeongkwan believed that in his past life, the man did evil things and ended up being sent to hell before reincarnation so he was remembering that. Nonetheless, he had never liked his father and probably never would. He was heartless and loud and mean to Byeongkwan and Byeonghee’s mother even at sermons. 

Not that he even attended anymore…Sure, he loved God and all that, but it wasn’t like he’d want to make cookies with the youth group anymore And more often than not, the boy would sneak out with his sister and come back right before Church ended. It worked because they were the last in the back and knew how to not disturb the giant doors on both sides. They’d laugh for hours afterwards, feeling rebellious and only a tad bit guilty. The adrenaline soon washed over any remainder of it, anyway. 

When Sehyoon said what he did, it could only go two ways: A, the preferred one for the situation with him breathing in deeply and calming down or B, the more common one where he’d try to strangle the person regardless of where they were at, public or not, minor or not. It was a scary situation.

“Did you need to get that close to him? It’s not as if you could just sit in your seat and move your hand and not your entire body,” he growled, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Byeongkwan found it harder to say anything by heartbeats that went on, head spinning to the point where he clutched tightly onto the back of Sehyoon’s t-shirt so that he wouldn’t fall. Immediately the other noticed this, converting his attention back to him worriedly. 

His head was down, face flushed around his eyes and cheeks but not from any type of blush. His eyes were stained with tears from confusion and fatigue and a whole lot of hurt built up, but he turned the other way for his father not to see: If boys cried, they were weak. That’s just how it was around him.

“Are you okay?” Sehyoon was right by his side, an arm wrapped around him from his back. When the middle-aged man in the room lifted his hand, more than likely to slap the boy helping his son, the office lady was back and staring in confusion at the situation.

The boy turned around slowly, careful not to hurt Byeongkwan in the process. “I-I’m dizzy. It hurts.”

Those were the last words he mumbled before he would’ve fallen to the floor without Sehyoon’s hold on him; all he saw was darkness as he passed out.


End file.
